A Queen's Request
by brewer235
Summary: Because even a Queen has "Needs."


( **HELLO READERS! Here I present for you another smutty fic to enjoy! I am trying to branch out to some pairings that don't see a lot of love, I also wanted to get this done before I go to see NSP in concert tomorrow. I know this story is probably a little cheesy and the characters may be a bit out of their norms but I just couldn't get this story out of my head. I was planning on doing the gravity falls update next but I just HAD to write this one. A few things to mention too.**

 **Brave Kid if your reading this I haven't forgotten your request and will be working on it next for you my friend when I get back so no worries, just been really busy trying to get this out between work, I also have some other requests I'm planning out for everyone to look forward too so look out for those as well. I'll say though finishing this was a lot easier with a 5-hour energy, don't know why but I just focus a lot better when I take one lol, that and having OS Runescape playing as well lol. Anyway, I WILL be updating the gravity fall's story too so don't worry. And of course as always if you have any requests on what you might want to see or just like the story, feel free to drop a PM or review letting me know! And of course ENJOY!)**

Moon sighed as she sat at her table, signing and sorting paperwork like a machine. Every day it was the same for her while being Queen DID have its perks, the responsibility of managing a kingdom was less than desirable. She sighed again setting back as her hand began to ache from the repetitive work.

Moon reached over, grabbing her cup of tea and taking a sip. Beside her on the desk was a picture of her family, what would have used to bring out a happy sigh from her, now only brings frustration. Not just from the stress of having Star around again, but the fact that her relationship with River was far from how it used to be. Were he was once wanting and willing to help however he could with running the kingdom, such as attending meetings and helping her with her paperwork.

Now, however, they rarely spent any time together, him finding some excuse to leave the castle on some big hunt or expedition. When River was home, he rarely showed interest in her, even at dinner their conversations would feel forced as they merely ate in silence. All of this together made her begin to not only feel old but unwanted by her king. Moon let out another sigh before reaching back for her pin to continue her paperwork.

A few minutes into her work through a small knock came from the door. "Yes? You may enter." She called out as a familiar figure opened the door. "Umm Queen Moon?" Marco poked his head into the door before opening it up, revealing a small tray he was carrying. "Yes, Marco? What is it?" she smiled before continuing her paperwork.

"Umm well, I needed to ask if I could get someone over to fix one of Star's dresses, it kinda...well..got ruined on one of our outings." Moon sighed rubbing her forehead. "That girl, I swear the trouble she causes.." Marco set down the small teapot on the tray before pouring more into her cup. "I'm sorry Queen, I know she can be a handful..if you want I can set up for the tailor to come myself, I know you are very busy with work."

Moon was taken back for a moment before smiling "Well...yes actually, that would be a great help. "Moon sighed with relief before reaching up and pulling her hair clip out, letting it flow freely down her back. Moon looked over, seeing a reddened faced Marco as she gave him a curious look.

"Marco dear, are you all right." Marco nodded quickly before clearing his throat. "Y..yes Queen! I'll just be going now! I'll make sure the tailor gets over to Star's room." And with that Marco left the room. Moon sat for a moment taking in what had just happened, after all, that was very unlike Marco to act so flustered. With that thought though another one began to grow in the back of Moon's mind, one that both terrified and excited her. "It...It couldn't be.." Moon quietly commented to herself before beginning again at her work.

As Moon continued she couldn't help but think about Marco since he had gotten here, her work, at least regarding Star's mischief, had gone down exponentially. On top of that Marco was always eager to help out her or Star whenever he could. Despite the task, Marco was still willing to assist though Moon knew the real reason for his eagerness was to get closer with Star.

It didn't take a fool to see how head over heels for her he was, and Moon had to admit; he was quite the catch. Stong, responsible, caring, kind, rational, all the things that made for perfect king material. Though poor Marco had one problem facing him, and that was Star and Tom's relationship.

It did sadden Moon a bit to see Marco left on the side, after all, Star use to be so distraught over his absence, then upon his return seemed to have changed her feelings completely. "Such a shame," Moon thought to herself as she rested her head on her desk. Moon could only imagine how Marco felt, seeing Star with Tom so much, she could only guess from her teenage years what was going through Marco's head. Moon would have pounced on a boy like Marco at Star's age. Going through Mewburty, she would have flown him off deep into the forest and explored every fantasy and desire possible, feeling his tone hands caressing her form as she made him moan her name in ecstasy.

Moon lifted her head from the table, realizing the perversion of her thoughts "Moon, that's Star's best friend your thinking about!" She yelled to herself. "But... I mean...he did seem all flustered and embarrassed...maybe he is interested.." She shook her head again. "What am I thinking! He is only a young teen! Though Star and Hekapoo did tell me how he spent those years earning his scissors... I can say that's where he gets his...Maturity from, and from what I heard he is going to be quite the man when he grows up.."

Moon stood up from her chair "This is absurd! I can't be suggesting that I make a move on the poor boy! That's cheating after all! What if River found out! Though with how often he is gone... I hardly ever think he notices me anymore..." Moon stopped, feeling something wet between her legs as she glanced down, seeing her juices soaking through her pants. All of these thoughts of Marco had to her shame been exciting her.

"Moon...you can't do this...I mean...how would I even?" Moon sat back in her chair, her more..lustful thoughts quickly swarming her mind, imagining how pent up he must be, seeing Star with another Man, having his own desires. Moon had seen the way Marco looked at Star, that young lust in his eyes, and how could he not? She takes after her mother, after all, seeing Marco look at her with those same eyes. "As Queen, I could give him anything...and if he got with Star...it would be most..beneficial.." Moon whispered as her fingers slid down her dress. "Maybe...Marco needs a little...convincing.."

 **A few days later, in the evening.**

Marco smiled walking down the hall to Star's room, after all the adventuring and jobs fixing the kingdom tonight was a night they could finally enjoy themselves, they were both going to earth to relax. Marco had it all planned out from a well-formulated path hitting up all the arcades and best snack stops before finishing off at the best ice, cream place in Echo Creek!

Marco knocked on her door before opening it. "Star you ready?" Marco stopped awestruck as Star stood there in a short tank top and short shorts. "How do I look?" Marco blushed composing himself "You look amazing Star! Though.. I mean it's not going to be that hot on earth.." Star looked at Marco confused. "Earth? What are you talking about?" Marco looked back confused as well. "You know. our Friendship Thursday excursion to earth?" Star blushed rubbing her head. "Oh...was that today...I..kinda promised Tom to go to lava lake beach again with him..."

As Star finished, Tom came walking out of her small bathroom. "Phew, much better, you ready babe?" Tom looked over to see Marco. "OH! Hey Marco! How's it going, man?" Tom smiled as Marco faked a smile back. "Oh..not much I guess.." Tom walked over planting a small kiss on Star's cheek "S...Sorry, Marco..maybe we can reschedule for next Thursday..." By the time Star had finished Marco had already left the room. "Come on babe; the volleyball court is awaiting its champions." Tom took her hand leading her through a fiery portal, as they Stepped through Star looked back towards the door before following him through.

Marco walked down the castle hall with a sense of defeat and sadness, this wasn't the first time Star had blown him off to be with Tom, and it seemed to happen more and more lately. Marco made his way back to his room before letting out a sigh, "well...guess its just me tonight again.." As Marco sat on his bed, a small knock came from the door. "Sir Marco? Queen Moon wishes to see you in her chambers; she says the matter is urgent!" A guard called as Marco got up.

"At least some work will keep me occupied..wonder what it could be this late." Marco got up and made his way through the castle, going up the tower to Moon and River's room. "Q...Queen Moon?" Marco knocked on the door before hearing a voice call to him. "Come in dear!" Marco opened the door stepping inside to see nobody was there. "I'll be out in just a minute! Make yourself comfortable!" Moon's voice called through another door Making Marco blush as he walked over and sat patiently on the large king bed. It was a bit uncomfortable being in Moon's bedroom as he looked around, the room was neatly organized and clean, much like his own, with various paintings adorning the wall.

After a few moments The door opened and out walked Moon, Marco blushed seeing her wearing nothing but skin-tight sweatpants and a T-shirt, her hair flowing down freely as she toweled it off. "Ah so glad you made it here quickly Marco." She smiled as Marco's face burned red. "Sh..should I leave and come back later your highness!?" Marco began to get up only to be softly pushed back down onto the bed. "Not at all, in fact..I'm so glad you're here Marco." Moon smiled, flicking her hair back letting Marco get a good view of her "Good's" before she sat down beside him on the bed.

Marco sat for a moment in awkward silence before Moon broke the tension. "Marco, may I ask you a question?" She smiled, resting her hand on his knee. "Su...Sure!" Marco spouted making Moon giggle. "Marco, tell me, what do you think about Star?" Marco gulped as he fidgeted in place looking away. "I..Dont know what you mean your Highness..she is my best friend.." Moon scooted closer, running her hand along his leg. "Just..best friends?" Marco began to tremble as she rested her head near his ear.

"I see the way you look at her Marco...eye's full of yearning, full of want..the same eye's you have given me once or twice.." Marco let out a gasp feeling her hand run towards his inner thy as he stood up. "I..I need to go!" Moon quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back onto the bed as she pinned him with her body. "Now Marco, no need to run off...after all we haven't gotten to why I called you here." Marco was trembling to her touch as she gently ran a hand up to his soft messy hair.

"You see Marco..you have been such a hard worker, helping not only Star but me as well." Moon gently cupped Marco's crimson cheek. "And as queen, I have to reward my most loyal subjects." Moon's hand traveled down to his crotch, feeling his stiff hard-on through his pants. "I can give you anything Marco.," Moon whispered into his ear. "All you need to do..is show me your loyalty...help me scratch my.."Itch" When I need too..and it can all be your's...even Star.."

Marco's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, only for a moan to come out as Moon's freed his cock from his pants, gently stroking it. "You naughty boy Marco...getting so excited from an older woman like myself.." Marco gulped trying to contain his moans "It's just..the touching..and...and.." Moon silenced him with her fingers. "It's all right Marco; I know how pent up you must be..having these urges, being with Star all the time only to see her with Tom. I have to help undo my Star's mistakes." Moon moved onto her knee's between Marco's leg's, lifting her shirt to reveal her bare breasts as she buried Marco's stiff cock between them.

"Mmm my, your quite the match for my Star, I'm sure she will love a thick cock like your's...that is, once I teach you how to use it," Marco mumbled as his head was spinning, the shock of what was happening combined with the pleasurable feelings he had not experienced in his original body before was taking their toll. Moon massaged his cock with her breasts, looking up with delight at the blissful expression on Marco's face. Soon Moon couldn't resist as she brought her lips to his cock, taking in the scent before slowly swallowing his thick member into her throat.

Marco's cock was way more significant in size than River's, leaving Moon struggling to take his cock for a moment before adjusting to him. Soon she was slurping up and down his member with ease as Marco tightly gripped the sheet's head back as he nearly howled like a wolf with pleasure. Moon's expert skills were no match for him as she soon felt his cock throb in her throat as his seed poured into her. Moon happily swallowed it down, not wasting a drop before pulling of Marco's cock with a pop.

Marco sat there, in disbelief, panting heavily as Moon gulped down the last of his seed, his cock still painfully erect. Moon stood up, pushing him back into the bed, bring her bare breasts against his chest. "My, so full of energy, I'm sure that helped relieve a bit of your tension..but I get the feeling we both want more.." Moon gently caressed his hair, running her hand along his cheek as Marco looked at her with lustful and hungry eyes. "What do you say, Marco? I can teach you all that you need to know...help you get closer to Star, and then once she is yours, be ready to please her as her king. Marco gulped, feeling Moon's breath as her lips hovered next to his.

"Yes, my Queen." Marco Moaned before Moon pressed her lips to his.

Marco set his clothes in a pile, now standing nude in front of the large bed as Moon laid sprawled out, her legs spread wide waiting for her young love. "Come Marco...your Queen is waiting.." Marco climbed onto the bed before crawling between her legs. "Well? You need to return your Queen's kindness." Marco blushed, staring between her legs as he lowered himself down. This was the first time he had seen a woman in such a state, her skin was soft and pale, her womanhood like a small flower sitting between them. Marco could feel a small heat coming from it, as well as a scent that made his heart race and his cock stiffen even more.

"Well, Marco? don't worry, ill guide you along." Marco gulped before crawling closer, gently running his hands under her to grip her rear before taking in the scent of her womanhood. Marco couldn't resist running his tongue along her fold forcing a moan from Moon. "Ohhh yes Marco..thats it, enjoy." She ran her hands into his hair as Marco's tongue delved deeper into her. "Mmmm Fuck.." Moon moaned, tugging his hair softly to guide his tongue along her walls. "Just like that Marco, savor it, like delicate honey, let your tongue explore and find that special spot." Marco moaned a response, gripping her rear tighter as he pressed his mouth to enveloped her womanhood. "Yes..right there! Right there!" Moon moaned arching her back as she gripped Marco's hair.

"Yes, now that you've found it feast on it, Marco!" Marco doubled his efforts, his tongue sliding along her now found G Spot before Moon let out a loud gasp. "MMMFUCK! Moon moaned out as her juices gushed out into his mouth. "Don't...Waste..a drop!" Moon moaned through her orgasm as Marco began slurping down her nectar. The room filled with the sound of Marco slurping down her sweet honey before pulling back with a gasp. Moon quickly regained herself, pushing Marco back as she captured his lips with hers, her tongue dominating his mouth as she got a taste of her juices.

"Mmmm that was great Marco...but I think its time for the real fun. But first.." Moon reached down, circling her finger around Marco's cock as Marco moaned, feeling a surge of energy course through him before feeling something tighten around the base of his cock. "M..Moon!?" Marco moaned as she giggled "Don't worry Marco, just a little something to make sure you don't blow your load too soon. I can tell by your already hanging on the edge..so let's keep you there." Moon smirked before turning around, giving Marco a perfect view of her dripping fold and ass. "Now come...your queen awaits." Moon wiggled her ass back and forth as Marco staggered to his knees.

Marco was no stranger to sex, having spent so many years in hekapoo's dimension, Marco had an encounter or two with some feisty woman, some being Hekapoo's clones. But this was the first time not only experiencing it in his normal body but dealing with someone as sex-starved as Moon was. Marco could feel the heat coming from her as he moved his cock against her folds. Marco was still in somewhat shock that he was doing such things with not only the queen but his crushes mother as well! However, her words echoed through his head, pushing him forward.

"It can all be yours...even Star.." Nothing scared Marco more than the thought of losing her, after all, he had given up his whole life to be here by her side, but it seemed like all the forces were working against him being together with her. Marco positioned his tip, hearing Moon gasp as he prodded her entrance. "M..Marco! I hope you're not planning on teasing your Queen.." She moaned before Marco gulped, taking the plunge as he slammed himself deep inside her. Moon's legs trembled, nearly giving out as she gasped and gripped the sheets, Just the feeling of Marco's cock invading her sacred temple was enough to send her into an orgasm.

Marco let out a deep moan, feeling her body suck him in and tighten around his cock, her insides were like a raging furnace, desperate to be doused by his thick cum. Moon was right, if not for her spell around his cock Marco would have for sure blown his load already. However now he was stuck on the edge of his climax, the only relief seems to come from the amazing feeling of her pussy around his cock. "S...So hot and tight.." Marco moaned. Moon smirked, regaining her composure as she looked behind her.

"How does it feel Marco?" Marco's hands ran along her soft rear as he pulled back, before slamming back into her with full force. "A..Amazing my Queen!" Marco moaned as he started thrusting away. "N..No need to be formal anymore Marco..C...Call me Moon." She moaned as she steadied herself for his thrusts. "Y..yes Moon!" Marco moaned continuing his pace. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moans as they fucked. Fortunately for Marco, the place was built to be soundproof else the guards outside could easily hear their affair.

The longer their love session continued, the more Marco could feel the pressure building in his balls as her spell kept him from cumming. Every thrust made his body more and more desperate to fill Moon with his seed as his pace quickened and became wilder. Before long Marco was fucking her like an animal, desperate to breed his mate as Moon's arms gave way, her face now planted into the bed as her mind numbed with every powerful orgasm. Never in her life had she been breed like this before, even her younger days with River paled to compare to the wild fucking Marco was giving her.

She never imagined this little affair with Marco could have turned out so amazing. Moon could tell fucking like this could be enough to keep her satisfied for a week if not more. "M..Moon!" Marco moaned through his powerful thrusts into her. "Y..yesh.." Moon moaned out as her eyes peeked back behind her. "I...I have...a..confession Moon!" Marco bends himself down, continuing his thrust as she rested himself against her back, his head laying just behind her's as his hands cupped her's against the bed. "Yo..your so beautiful! I..I think..you look..so young..and Star..gets all...her amazing looks..from you!" Moon's eyes widened as Marco howled, feeling her wall's squeeze his cock. With all her remaining might pushed Marco back, freeing him from her pussy as he gasped, his hips still thrusting the cold air desperate to return to the embrace of her body.

Moon rolled over, grabbing his hand before pulling him into a deep lustful kiss, his cock sliding back into her pussy as her tongue wrestled with his. Marco's hands grabbed and massaged her soft mounds before she freed him from her kiss, both gazing into each other's eyes with longing and lust. "Cum Marco.." Moon moaned into his ear as his whole body tensed and his eyes widened. Moon quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, helping his cock bottom out inside her womb before the dam her magic had made broke, letting his pent-up seed burst into her waiting womb. They both howled like wolves as mind-numbing orgasms rocked their bodies, their bodies glistening with sweat as they deeply kissed, moaning into each other's mouth's as they both embraced.

After almost a full minute of pure orgasmic bliss, they both finally finished, Marco's head resting between her soft pillow's as his cum leaked out onto the sheet's, Moon's belly having bulged slightly from the sheer amount of seeing that filled her. They both laid in each other's embrace, still speechless from their powerful climax as they both caressed each other's body's snuggling contently as Marco rested his head under hers. Finally, the silence between them was broken as Moon spoke up. "That was..so amazing Marco.." She cooed softly as Marco struggled to keep his eyes open "Anything...for my..Queen.." Moon smiled pulling the covers up over them.

"Star will be quite lucky to have a king like you Marco," Moon whispered into his ear. "I still have much to show and teach you..but your welcome to come to me ANYTIME you have an..urge, to take care of." She ran her hand softly through Marco's hair. "And of course...your queen will need tending too as well, should my need's arise again...so let's just say..one week from now, AFTER you and Star get back from a "Diplomatic" Mission together." She kissed the top of Marco's forehead as he drifted off to sleep. Moon giggled to herself before waving her hand to turn off the lights before drifting to sleep as well.

 **WEEKS LATER**

Moon sat with a smile in her office, happily humming to herself as she signed and sorted through her mountain of paperwork. Since her "Deal" with Marco, everything in her world had seemed to improve drastically, especially her mood. Moon hadn't felt so young and full of energy in so long like she was years younger. Even her relationship with River had been improving, as he also noticed her more energetic and youthful self, sending her flowers and silly romantic gestures, it was like they had started dating all over again. Of course..that didn't mean her "Dealings" with Marco had ended, after all, River paled to compare to Marco in the bedroom.

Moon's thoughts and work were interrupted as a small knock echoed from her door. "Yes? Come in!" She cheerfully called as Star opened the door, a saddened look on her face as she peeked inside. "M..Mom..can I talk to you.." Moon looked up with concern as she set her pen down. "Star dearie what's the matter!? Is everything alright?" She asked with concern as Star stepped in, shutting the door before sitting in the chair in front of her desk. "N..No. Mom...Tom...broke up with me.." She whimpered as Moon put her hand over her heart. "Oh Star...I'm so sorry...what happened.?"

Star wiped her forming tears. "He said we weren't spending enough time together...and that he just wasn't ready to take on all the responsibilities I had.." Moon sighed. "Star..you are going to be Queen one day, and on top of that you have been working hard to undo all the tensions between Mewmans and the Monsters, I hate to say it but If Tom cared he should be more than willing to step up as a Prince. It was like that for your father; when I became queen at your age, he was always right there beside me helping me with my duties any way he could." Star's eyes looked away as more tears formed in her eyes. "You know Star...I don't think your heart was really with Tom anyway.." Star looked up in surprise as her face turned softly red. "Wh..what?"

Moon laughed. "Star..come now..I've seen the way you look at Marco, he has been right by your side for everything these past weeks, and ever since he came here to be your squire" Star fidgeted in her seat as she rubbed her shoulder. 'Y...Yeah...but I mean...I just.." Moon giggled to herself. "It's all right Star...I know you love him..and I know Marco is head over heels for you too, I've seen the loving looks he gives you when you're together." Star's face was now dark as she lowered her head in embarrassment. "I Just...dont know mom...I mean..im just scared things will be...awkward between us if things.. I don't know..dont work.."

"Star," Moon commanded as Star lifted her head to look at her. "Being in love is awkward, do you know how many "Apology Meat's" your father gave me when we started dating, and all the lame one-liner joke's he would say to me. Being able to share awkward moments like that together is one of the things you will treasure as a couple together." Star couldn't help but crack a smile as she reminisced at some of the awkward moments she and Marco shared together. "Y...Yeah.." Moon pushed some of her papers aside reaching forward to take Star's hands. "Star...go and tell Marco how you feel, Don't be afraid of all the what if's the future may hold, just cherish the time you share with him now, and face it together, and laugh at all the awkward moments that come."

Star wiped her tears giving Moon a confident smile before standing up. "Th...Thank you, mom." Star reached over the desk kissing her cheek before walking to the door. "By the way...have you seen Marco? I haven't seen him around today.." Moon, blushed clearing her throat. "Oh..he is just..off on a little errand for me..I'm sure he will be back shortly. If I see him, I will send him your way." Star smiled before running out of the room with a smile. Once Star had closed the door and a few moments passed Moon tilted her head back, letting out a moan as she slouched back into her chair.

She reached under her desk, pulling Marco out from between her legs, his face covered in her juices as she pulled him into a deep kiss. "You hear that Marco? You better be quick." Moon moaned as she pulled him close, letting his cock slide into her waiting folds as they both moaned, Marco, parting her shirt so his mouth can suckle her breast. "And remember Marco.." Moon moaned as he began pounding away at her womb.

"I want LOT'S of grandbabies."


End file.
